It's All Greek to Me
by OTwo Shot
Summary: A CIA blacksite is compromised and 4 operatives are in danger of being overrun by a warlord terrorizing Egypt. Paul Carson leads a small Air Force unit tasked with their extraction. With the CIA what you are told is never the whole story, and Paul must adapt his mission to get out with the objectives alive. Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz, Preston and Zack appear late in the story.
1. Mission Brief

Authors note: This is my first narrative story. I wrote the entire thing in a single day. I did some minor editing when uploading and separating the story out into chapters.

10/6/13: So, I re-read and subsequently found a lot of things that I want to fix. I will be editing/adding to this until otherwise stated.

A few years back I was a team leader for a Pararescue unit attached to a MARSOC (Marine Special Operations Command) operation. We were tasked with evacuation of a 4 man ground team. These orders were listed as classified and as such no details about the ground team are presented. No names, no reasons for why they are operating in country, no branch listing which probably means they were probably from one of the acronymed organizations.

FBI/DEA/CIA/ATF/FDA

FDA wasn't likely as I have never heard of military intervention on behalf of any operations for the FDA. Mostly because the FDA is only allowed to operate in the US. Since we were extracting the team from Egypt it wasn't likely that the ATF or DEA would be involved either. The FBI was a possibility, but I was putting my money on it being a CIA Op that needed some help.

CIA spooks definitely had a significant amount of courage and intelligence. My unit had spent the last half decade working with Force Recon Marines, Navy DEVGRU SEAL teams, and Army Rangers. Getting them out of trouble and evacuating wounded personnel. But these CIA operatives were a whole different breed. They always had it in mind that their mission wasn't ending even if their cover was blown and they were shot. We go in as the last effort to bring them out.

Our initial orders were given to the 6 leads in our 2 bird team. Me the lead PJ, my second in charge of the second chopper, the two pilots and their co-pilots. We mapped our route the helicopters would take into the city. Unfortunately the best location we found to set down was 3 block away. So we would fast rope onto the roof of the target building, evacuate the objectives 3 blocks east and exfil into our helicopters.

After the initial briefing our C.O. held my second lieutenant , Jack, and I back and called in the 3 other PJs in our unit. We went over the mission parameters and he gave us as much information as he had. He disliked classified ops. We all did, there was never enough information and what you did have scared you. He then opened the remaining file. There was only a single page, and it was blacked out. Almost every detail redacted, undoubtedly by the same organization that sent the ground team in initially. The only words still legible on the document were 4 names. And this scared us even more.

Rebecca Baxter

Cameron Morgan

Elizabeth Sutton

Macey McHenry


	2. Egypt

Focused and ready, our legs dangling out the helicopter doors over the city below. The lights sparkled as we flew past just before dawn. Through night vision goggle the target building was lit up with IR flares. Hovering we dropped our ropes and grouped on the roof. Looking back everything happened in a blur, but at the time a cocktail of adrenaline, stress, and danger slowed us down in the moment. Through the building dust hung in the stale air. Meeting the Operatives, and heading downstairs was done in under a minute. Outside the crisp air bit the back of my throat. Moving quickly we avoided all potential conflicts.

We had to make a single detour to avoid a roadblock that was setup by some well armed militia. They had 2 corners of this intersection barricaded and reinforced. A technical, which is just a fancy way of saying an old pickup truck with a big gun on the back, in the middle of the road. There were about 15 to 20 armed individuals and what looked like enough ammunition for my team to stay in the field for a month and a half. We didn't want to go through them.

At the landing zone we always had one helicopter up in the air watching. They were ready to provide protection and cover whenever it was needed. Occasional bursts of gunfire from above signaled to us that enemies were close, but they were far enough away that they didn't pose a threat. Loading back up into my helicopter I remember feeling like I was taking my first breath since landing on the roof less than a half hour before hand. I also remember looking at and actually seeing the 2 women we had onboard for the first time.

They were our age. Mid twenties. They were both attractive. It was kind of weird that they were working on some black op in the middle of Egypt. They spoke with us when during the extraction but during the flight back to the carrier group waiting in the Mediterranean Sea, they used 5 languages that I could differentiate between. It might have been more, I know some sound alike.

We headed back to the USS Ronald Reagan. A nuclear powered 35 mile per hour airport that consisted of 4.5 acres of mobile american territory. Before we had a chance to step off the helicopters the CIA girls were already moving and heading inside. One of them that was riding in my helicopter mouthed "Thank You" to me as she stepped past.

The 4 of them disappeared into the ship and my team and I were done with our tour of duty.


	3. Invasion

The Egyptian conflict was started by a warlord. No one really knew where he was from. They just knew that he wanted power and he was willing and capable of doing nearly anything to get it. The uprising was quelled within a matter of days. The warlord had never been in Egypt and he disappeared along with a huge number of the people he had fighting for him. Real evil villain type stuff.

Fast forward a year and a half, Jack and I were scooped up by a high ranking military official that wanted to take advange of our skillset when it was needed. He was incredibly well funded, and we could call on nearly any asset we would eer need. Most of all we were home until they needed us. We had regular jobs and regular lives.

We weren't called out for anything but the occassional training for an entire year.

Until an earthquake hit Greece.

The same warlord from more than 2 years earlier hit hard and fast and actually controlled several cities outright. Before, he only had enough power to terrorize people and generally be a bad guy. Now it seemed he wanted to form some sort of government under strict rule. He had gone in on the west coast of Greece. They were hit particularly bad by the earthquake. Their power had been knocked out and a majority of their population evacuated. Now it was 3 ghost towns under armed occupation with a ludicrously well defended border with the rest of Greece.

We went in to collect a lone asset that remained. Preston Winters. He was the son of a politician and followed in his fathers footsteps. We were going to cut his vacation short and get him out. Looking back I should have questioned why he was on vacation alone.


	4. Lake Como

The occupation of Greece was nearing the end of it's second week. General Kensington had high priority orders and had flown us half way around the world overnight. It would be a massive understatement to say that our morning run was only slightly different than usual.

"We should look at getting a place here. This is nuts."

"You realize that now? Jack, I would have thought walking onto the tarmac of an airport that had been emptied of any public traffic onto a private jet with a masseus would have tipped you off." Breathing heavily at mile 6 I immediately regretted my wordy reply.

"Bonjour!" Jack blew a kiss to a particularly gorgeous Italian woman.

She lifted her hand as if to catch it. I don't understand Italian, but her reply sounded poetic.

Our final mile brought us back to the shore of Lake Como. We stashed some gatorade in the boat house and grabbed a couple towels to cover the seats of the boat we had taken from the Generals island. It was a custom wooden hulled boat. A newer construction meant it handled the water well and was particularly fast. Firing the engine up made the speed quite obvious. A big supercharged V8 rumbled as we were idling away from the dock and a couple birds flew out of a nearby tree in protest. I grabbed for the throttle and we roared across the lake for the trip back.

Approaching from the south I saw the General waiting in a chair on his deck. His island was only about one and a half acres, but his house was the only one on it. There was plenty of shade and the west bank was a sandy beach. The southeast corner of the island was where his dock was. I cut the engine and Jack tied up the boat.

"Thanks for letting us use your boat General."

"Not a problem. Tell Jack that he isn't allowed stateside again until he visits my young friend you passed this morning."

Walking up behind me Jack jumped into the conversation eager to hear more.

"Wait, how did you hear about that?"

"Jack, she is a Baroness. Not exactly in your league. But, I have it on good authority that your passport will be flagged if you try and leave Italy by air."

"No pressure then Jack, just the way you always have it."

Jack smiled like a crooked smuggler and stalked his way inside.

"Paul, sit down with me."

This wasn't an invitation that could be turned down. The General explained mission details, like the objective, Preston Winters. He was in government safehouse in a coastal town in Greece. The compound offered some bullet resistance. Ballistic glass, solid steel doors, armored walls. The normal comforts afforded to your modern discriminating diplomat.

"Thank you both for your help. I wouldn't ask either of you here unless I had no other choice."

"You don't have to thank us Sir."

The Generals butler arrived holding a tray with eggs, bacon, potatoes and a pitcher of orange juice. Jack was close behind, no doubt drawn by the smell. Everything was cooked perfectly and it was delicious.

"I would like to get to my yacht by sunset if at all possible. Do both of you need anything before we head out?"

Jack and I shared a quick glance and I replied,

"Just let us pack our bags and load up on ammunition and we have everything we need."

In a matter of minutes we had loaded up the boat and were headed back across the lake. The general had his personal Range Rover waiting for us. In the marina, Jack tossed our bags onto shore as I jumped onto the dock. I helped the General out of his boat and he handed me his keys.

"You're driving." He turned and waved a farewell quickly to his butler and began walking to his car.


	5. Lock and Load

Driving south through the mountains made me realize 2 things.

First, the Italians are impatient.

Second, there is a new form of human communication using only a car horn.

We cleared ground quickly and arrived just after sunset. The Yachtclub was built close to the shoreline with a few expensive looking hotels and restaurants nearby. Looking out onto the water it was clear the clientele that would use any of these places could afford it. There were 3 or 4 moorings for yachts longer than 100 feet, and most of the dock space was built for the small tenders that would ferry the owners and their guests to and from their boats.

I say boat, but they are more like ships.

Turning the key and opening the door I stepped into the sea air. I stretched quickly and helped Jack grab our bags. Both of us were starting to get serious. The door to the club house opened and upon recognizing the General a man gave him loud welcome. The General introduced him as the Yacht Club President. Shaking his hand he had a firm grip. He was about a head taller than I, and he was dressed well. Proper, but casual. He looked more relaxed than I imagined he might have been.

He lead the way on to the dock and onto a small boat. An inflateable outer skin with a rigid hull. It was open air but had a sun shade to protect the occupants from the sun, which would have been helpful if the sun was up.

Moving on board the Generals yacht with the tender getting farther off into the distance the General nodded to the yacht's captain and we made our way across the med toward Greece. Jack and I found a quest spot to prep our gear.

I cleared my M4 and cleaned it. Jack had already cleaned his M4 and was stripping down a short shotgun meant for breaching doors, though it was still devastating if you used it against a person. The best weapon in a fight is one that works. The second best weapon in a fight is the one that is working in your friends hands. We had both brought different pistols with us. Jack brough a .45 Springfield 1911. The design was old, and incredibly overbuilt. I preferred smaller caliber handguns. My favorite was the H&K P30. A lighter 9mm variant that was incredibly reliable. We moved onto loading magazines. I loaded 5 30rd rifle magazines and 4 pistol mags and stashed them in my plate carrier. Jack did the same but had a half dozen extra shotgun shells in a pouch on his.

Full tactical gear had its uses. Gloves made with nomex protected against burns, and hard plates over the knuckles made from carbon or kevlar protected from broken bones. Camoflauge makes it harder for the eye to find the shape of the human body. Plate carriers were heavy, the protection from the bulletproof plates inside was worth it.

We had our camo on sitting at the table with our rifles, vests, and all our ammo stretched our over the top. I leaned down to tie my boots just as the general walked in.

"We can't get much closer to shore, let me know when and we can set the zodiac in the water."

"5 minutes and we're out of your hair sir."

I reached out and punched Jack in the shoulder for that comment. The General was bald. Sighing under his breath the General turned and closed the door behind himself as he left.


	6. Landfall

Standing we put on our armor. I holstered my pistol on my left leg, and loaded all my ammo magazines into my plate carrier. Turning to Jack I made sure his plate carrier was fastened up properly, all his ammo was secure and that his radio was fully charged on set to the correct frequency. Lastly was his first aid kit, fully stocked and ready for most issues we could run into. Basically, bullet related injuries. Jack turned to me and checked my gear. All set he tossed me my hedset and we were out the door.

Our headsets protected against loud noises and amplified quiet noises, they also plugged into our radios so we didn't have to make lots of noise communicating. I should also mention that a zodiac is a small heavy duty inflatable boat. They are not as comfortable as a yacht is. Looking to shore we still had about half a mile until we hit land. The sun was rising over the city and there should have been thousands of people on vacation. Moving into the shadow of a cliff the morning air cooled off and seemed to calm the water. The beauty of the place made going to shore into danger a little bit easier. Reaching the cliff face I stepped onto the small rocky shoreline and helped Jack off our small boat.

"You want the honors?"

"I thought you might never ask." Jack smiled as he pulled out his knife and sliced the skin of the boat.

All evidence that we were there was now twenty five feet under water at the bottom of a rocky cliff pounded by surf and the tide. If no one knew we were here it would be significantly easier to get out without being shot.

We made it around the cliff and up the beach without getting too wet and had dried off by mid-morning. We made it about a mile up the beach and 3 or 4 blocks up into the hills of the city on our way to the safehouse when we came across 3 patrols. We were forced to hide in a nearby cottage that had an unbelievable view of the beach. Stuck watching patrols and armed indivuals in a constant stream in nearly every direction for the last 20 minutes I peeked out one of the windows facing uphill into the city. There was a group of about 25 people that were all stading around a pickup truck. One of the leaders of the group stood up in the bed of the pickup and started speaking Afghani. I perked up and concentrated to pick up as much as I could. I understood a little bit from being deployed there.

"Jack, you picking this up? Group northeast, man in the pickup. He says, 'something something they hit again. He wants them found. Something Something ...' copy?"

"That last bit was one of the most creative expletives I have ever heard."

"Thoughts?"

"It's not possible they know we are here already. Local rebellion?"

"For some reason I don't think so. Lets go, the north side is clear, everybody outside is headed south."

Jack shouldered his rifle and flicked his safety off as I approached the door. I turned the knob and swung the door open. Raising his rifle and checking outside he quietly announces "clear", I do the same for my side of the door and we crouched into the alley. Following the alley north we slow as we approach a cross street. The cobblestones of the road are well worn and smoothed out by time. The white buildings are sturdy and they have a deep texture. I glance around the corner and its clear. I run across the street and stop at the corner of a house on the other side of the street to cover Jack.

"It's about 4 blocks until the safehouse. See anything?"

"Why is every single building and house white?"

Looking back over at Jack he waves his hand down and shrinks into the wall as best he can. I jump behind a wall on my side of the street just as the clatter of an old engine and the squeak of an old suspension drive by. I see Jack watch the same old pickup truck drive down the road.

"Do you think they are using one of the houses near where we hid as a barracks or store house? Or even a command post?"

I didn't think so.

"Maybe. You're clear across."

Jack bound across the road but I kept looking up and down the street. If we hadn't run into any locals yet it seemed like they were all already evacuated. Which just makes it stranger that the target was still in the city.


	7. Target Acquired

The last few blocks were simple enough. The alley was shaded by the buildings on either side and were kept quite clear of any obstruction. It wasn't the widest path so during a normal summer it had to be crowded with store owners bringing goods into their shop. We just passed a door that had a sign hanging out over the door in the shape of a load of bread. I wondered what it smelled like, and how inviting it would have been. Next door was a meatshop. Next door to that was a small cafe, there were 3 small tables with umbrellas and a few chairs strewn about. It must have been a huge rush to leave. There weren't any signs of death, which was odd because there were bullet holes. A lot of them.

"Look, What was this about?" I whispered as I felt that same deep texture of every other building. This had the minor addition of a few dozen holes however.

"Is that the target building?"

I caught up to Jack at the end of the block and at the top of the hill a house had a 10 foot perimeter fence made of the same material all the buildings were. We were looking at the south side, which had the main gate which was shut and presumably locked. The north and west sides of the house were on a cliff. On the east was a single door that should have security access and would be our best way in.

Jack and I raised our rifles and made our way into the street. We crossed and detoured around the back of a neighboring cottage. I had to make sure we weren't being followed. Coming to the security door the name fit how the door looked. I dull grey with no outward features it looked impenetrable. I opened up the access panel and ran the card key the General gave me. It requested a 9 digit password, which I entered.

I closed the security panel and the door popped open a few inches. Jack followed me through and we were in.

Looking toward the back of the house the sea looked an azure blue. It was light and looked warm. The temperature was decent enough and despite running in full gear we weren't too sweaty. I began to take in the house I was looking at. A combination of vacation home and fortress. It looked like it coult stand up to a direct hit from a guided bomb dropped by nearly any aircraft we deployed. The more I looked at it the more I thought it might have been designed to do just that.

I waved Jack toward the back of the house and let my rifle hang by its sling. I climbed over the railing around the porch on the back of the house. I turned and helped Jack over and we made our way past a really nice grill.

Taking off my headset and letting it rest around my neck I slid open the back door.

"Do you think there will be any steak, or even a decent burger we could grill?"

I stepped inside and something movied in my peripheral vision. Launching myself at whatever moved I reached to my leg to draw my pistol. In a single move I tackled the person who was hiding.

"Jack?"

"The rooms clear."

I rolled the person over and did not find what I was expecting.

"Elizabeth Sutton."

"How do you know my name?"

The question sounded more timid than I expected. Especially coming from someone that had both the nerve to be here and had spent time in a CIA safehouse in Egypt. Standing I helped her up and reached to shake her hand. She didn't.

"Paul Carson. You wouldn't happen to know where this gentleman and I could find Preston Winters would you?"

"I remember you now. Egypt right? Preston is upstairs, but he can't leave just yet. And when he leaves we are too."

She said Preston like she wasn't used to calling him that, and she used 'we' so there were more here.

"Actually since you are here you can help the two of us out with something. There are 3 more of us. They were supposed to be back by now, they went to take out the only remaining ammo dump under this wacko's control."

"Neither of us saw any sign of an ammo dump on our way here, nor any recent explosions."

"Its 2 miles along the cliff in the next town. You can see it from here if you use binoculars or something simliar."

Hearing the stairs creak I saw Jack reflexively aim his rifle. Preston held his hands up non-chalant and Jack relaxed.

"Hi Preston, glad to see you safe."

"Preston, I am Paul Carson, I need to know if you can confirm what Elizabeth here just told me."

"Yup. Whats your next move?"

I had more questions that I had time for. More thoughts and ideas than I could manage. The only thing that mattered was getting everyone out alive. I turned to the girl next to me, she held out her hand.

"Call me Liz."

"I am guessing you are using some comm system, radio, earwig, something. What frequency?" I asked shaking her hand.

She reached up and toggled my radio herself. Walking to Jack she did the same thing. Walking back around the table she re-arranged the computers strewn about and went to work.

"Next time, don't hide if it's us."

Back on the deck I slid the door closed behind us. Jack and I put our headsets back on. Swinging over the railing Liz spoke on the radio and said the camera was clear on the other side of the door. I reached for the handle and opened. I followed Jack through the door and heard Liz again.

"When you get back, we do actually have steak."

I glanced at Jack and we grinned. Running along the cliff dusk was approaching fast.


	8. Break In

The sun was low in the horizon out over the water. The color was striking. Midstride I heard shouting about a block away. Holding up a fist and waiting around a corner I listened as translated as much as I could. The more I heard the more it sounded like the same Afghani from this morning. I slid one eye around the corner and saw him, once again in the back of a pickup truck. This time pointing forcefully at the building behind him.

"Blah blah inside. We trapped them. Blah blah something something..."

Retreating from the corner I turned to Jack, "That isn't the ammo dump is it?"

Jack reached for my radio and looked at it questioningly. He grabbed his and pointed it at me.

"Take a look."

Frequency jammed. Actually, all frequencies jammed.

"Oh, good. Alright, people first extra objectives if possible."

I slid my eye around the corner of the building again to find the best way in. The pickup was still there. The man still shouting orders. Probably 35 men arranged around the building. The corner closest to us had a door with no guards. It was padlocked though. Smiling I saw why they were in that building. Satellite dishes and antennaes were setup all over the roof.

"Okay, they certainly know at least some tactical awareness. Jack, we go in through the door on the corner closest to us. It's padlocked but there are no guards. We cut the lock and get to the others. We either break that comm gear up there or shut it down from inside. We get out. We use their remote trigger to detonate this ammo dump. And we run like hell."

All I get is a simple nod. It's time to go to work.

I pick the lock quickly enough. The chain holding the door closed is a lot longer than it needed to be. Unwrapping it quietly is a long process. I feel Jack's back to me scanning for anything that might come after us. I grab the door handle and pull lightly. Thankfully it moves. I had really hoped it wouldn't be locked from the inside too. I reach behind me and signal Jack. I slowly creep inside, Jack following behind still scanning behind us. Closing the door silently he turns and scans the hallway were in. Inside it looks like a mix between a standard office building and the white mediterrenean architecture that everything here is based on. A solid exterior wall on our left. A doorway into a basement straight ahead after a hallway on the right after 3 small offices.

Clearing the offices is an arduous task. Not knowing where we will find people trying to kill us, regular people, or no one at all stretches our nerves nearly to the breaking point. Passing the stairwell we hook right continuing down the hallway. More offices on the right, with a larger conference room on the left. There is a half full coffee pot sitting on the counter next to a few broken cups. It smells of grossly overbrewed coffee. It is still warm, so the technicians for the comm array on the roof probably used it. At the end of the hallway is a thin door that doesn't quite fit very well. Shadows pass by underneath. More male voices, I can't identify the language.

Reaching for the door knob I hold out my hand to hold Jack from going through the door as I open it. On the other side a door slams shut at the bottom of a stairwell. Retreating back through the door I close and lock it. I don't want any surprises coming back through here. "Jack, help me with this." Grabbing the table we put it up against the door at the end of the hallway and barricade it as best we can. Jack adds a chair and I wrap everything in the chain and lock it together.

Running back to the first stairwell I look back at Jack.

"Ready?"

"Let's Jam."

In a blur we react together. Breaching the door and moving down the stairs. The base of the stairs turns sharp right. A hallway straight ahead or another sharp right flourescent lights pulsing overhead. I level my rifle straight ahead and motion with my right hand for Jack to go right. I have 2 doors on the right side. First one clear.

Second one... clear.

I exhale. Slow steps, deliberately. The hallway hits another wall and goes right.

I stand at the corner ready. A single short burst of static hits my radio. Immediately 3 distinct voices crowd in. A smooth hurried voice, a british accent, and one a little calmer than the others.

"Nice job Bex"

"Can we go now?"

"That might be complicated."

Im done listening to the comm traffic, we need to move. I lean around the corner hard and ready my rifle aiming down the sights at Cameron Morgan about 25 feet from me. She is standing over someone with their arms tied behind their back face down on the ground. Spotting the movement she reacts quickly and aims a sidearm at me. Not wanting to get shot I announce my intentions.

"Not a good idea Ms. Morgan."

"Who was that?" and "How did someone get on our comms?" is said at the same time over the radio.

"Contact Right!" followed by several loud pops from Jack and his rifle. Even with a supressor it is still loud.

POP POP POP

POP POP POP

I squeeze six rounds in quick succession past Cameron as two doors at the other end of the hall open. Rifles clatter to the ground along with a pair of thumps as the bodies hit the floor.

The bound man on the ground tries to grapple with his captor and knocks her to the ground. She lands nearly straight on his head knocking him out. Advancing forward I pull Cameron to her feet just as 2 more fighters appear at the end of the hall.

POP POP POP

POP POP POP

Another pair of thumps and the bodies hit the ground.

"I have 2 here. We're heading back to the stairs. COVERING!" Then I hear a constant report from Jack's rifle.

Backing down the hallway I position Cameron behind me.

"Ms. Morgan please stay behind me."

Rounding the corner I push her in front of me and we sprint toward the stairs. Jack is already there. I signal him as we pass and the whole group is up the stairs in seconds.

"That is rank, who would drink something like that." The british one scoffs at the smell of the coffee.

"Have the three of you already rigged the weapons cache?"

I get three nods.

"That door straight down the hallway leads straight outside. I want that explosion triggered as soon as you see sky. We use that as a distraction to get around the guards around the building. We stay as a group and lose anyone that might follow us back to the safehouse. Got it?"

The other 2 girls look at Cameron. She stares through me. I can tell she is looking at me, but she is legitimately thinking through her options.

"We don't have the time... ready?"

"Ready." Cameron nods lightly without lowering her eyes.

Kicking the door open it's hinges give out and it lands flat on the ground. At a full sprint I swing left and fire on my new favorite pickup truck shooting out it's tires. 3 enemy combatants run looking for the cause just as the fireworks start. The explosion flashes like a second sun. My lungs pulse from the shockwave before the sound of it can be heard. Even with my headset on it is nearly deafening. Before the 3 armed guards recover from their shock I empty the remainder of my rifles magazine, neutralizing the threat.

Jack had launched out of the building behind me and fired on more enemies on the right. The 3 girls made their way behind him and headed for cover. Without any weapons effective at longer ranges they stayed down. Running toward the group I reload and turn to cover Jack and suppress anyone that might try and follow.

Then we were in an all out sprint. Jack was leading and I was at the tail end of the group. Having emptied a second magazine, I reload for a second time. The sound of gunfire was getting further away when it was replaced by a frenzy of shouts. Diving over a small hedge a second pickup, this time an actual technical, rounded the corner and tore off down the road towards the beach. "They are saying they saw us head toward the beach." The british one added as we hid waiting for the remaining combatants to follow the truck hoping to catch up with us.


	9. Background

Using the darkness we crept slowly in the shadows back to the safehouse. Seeing the large fence in the distance I could feel my heartbeat start to calm and my adrenaline start to fade. We made it back without running into any patrols or stragglers. Cameron got to the security door first and pulled the door open. I was the last one through, the majority of the troops were gathered on the beach looking for any sign of us. Letting the door close and latch behind me I made my way over the balcony and joined the others.

Opening the sliding door from the deck all the lights were off. When the door was closed again the lights snapped on. The one I knew as Rebecca Baxter was hugging Liz. Macey McHenry was hugging Preston and everyone seemed to be chatting in a different language.

After a few short exchanges between them they introduced themselves formally.

"I remember you from Egypt. Call me Cammy." She said as I shook her hand.

"Bex." Took my hand and shook vigorously.

"I'm Macey." The last one said with easily the most practiced political handshake.

"So we have a politician, a technical specialist probably freelance, an American spook with the CIA, a British spy from MI6, and a Senator's daughter." Pointing to each as I listed them off. "The senator's daughter is definitely trained well. More overtly aware than Cammy though. So I am going to guess a different clandestine service. Give me a second. Before that I am guessing all the windows and doors are blacked out so no one outside can tell that the lights are on?"

With that the glances between them started. I was thankful the multi-language banter didn't start then.

"Yes." Was the only reply I got. And Cammy looked like she was betraying her country by saying it.

"I went into the Secret Service."

"I did not mean to say any of you aren't capable or aware, just that a straight up firefight is a lot different than spies are trained for. You did quite well considering the circumstances. And your lack of weapons." Looking around to all of them. "I'm Paul Carson. This is Jack. We were sent in by General Kensington formerly of the United States Air Force. Our extraction orders were for Preston Winters. That was the limit of our need to know as of 0200 hours this morning."

The others looked to Cammie for her response. It became fairly obvious she was the closest they had to a leader for what was obviously a close group of friends.

"General Kensington? So neither of you are active duty?"

"No Ma'am" Jack snapped to attention.

"Cut that out." I punched Jack on the shoulder. "Strictly speaking, No. We are not active duty. If you want the full story... We met in High School. Glade Forest Academy. A specialist school. From there we each went to college. We enlisted together and became Pararescue with the Air Force. We have been lucky enough to be stationed and deployed together since. Everything from Ranger school on down to our Pararescue Unit in Egypt. That was our last time in the field in service of the United States Military. The General looked out for us from the beginning and has offered us many opportunities."

"Glade Forest? I've heard of that. Has General Kensington introduced you to Zach Goode?" Bex surprised me by being the next to talk. Cammie shot her a nasty look which she returned with the same kind of sly smile Jack often wore.

"The name is familiar. One of the men on the Generals yacht was named Zach, he was the only one that seemed aware of what was happening."

"I appreciate your openness Mr. Carson. Our story will have to wait. Being a spy gives us a range of skill-sets, but trusting quickly is not one of them." Cammie then moved onto conversing with her friends in one language after another.

To Jack and I this was enough reason to get our armor off and relax just a little.

Liz approached me and said they had some steak ready and could make it inside. I made Jack the one in charge of preparing dinner. He was a sucker for food and as such gained some skill in the kitchen. I did have a question for Liz before she got absorbed back into her computers.

"Are there long range comms here? What about any gear that we can use?"

Following Liz's directions down the stairs through a hidden door I found the Comm room. In the closet was a couple cases of ammunition and more than enough body armor to go around. No rifles though, and only a single smoke grenade. I grabbed everything along with a satellite phone and brought it all upstairs to spread around.

Smelling dinner almost ready I fired up the phone and made a call.

"General, the package is larger than expected."

"I already have 2 birds requisitioned for a dawn flight."

"Thank you sir."

"You have questions, they can wait."

"Yes Sir."

"Get everyone out of there. I will make sure you are brought into the loop when you get back."

Hanging up I put the phone down on the table where Liz was once again intensely concentrated on her computers between bites of food and grabbed my rifle, you always have to be prepared in the field. Slinging it over my shoulder I joined the others in the kitchen for dinner.


	10. Firefight

Extraction was never the easiest part. Helicopters are fast and agile, but they are easily seen. And Wherever they are going the enemy is sure to follow in a big hurry. Just before dawn we left the safe house and moved south along the cliff about a mile. There was a clearing just big enough to land a single helicopter. Jack and I sunk our zodiac only the day before on the cliff on the opposite side of the beach. The vertical distance offered great cover from any soldiers housed down near the beach. The house we used for cover offered decent sight-lines and was really our best choice.

The first rays of sunlight just began peeking over the city down into the water bringing the clear bright water back from the day before. The horizon was still dark but 2 dark figures stood our in the sky. Slowly growing larger our rides were on there way. In a few minutes we would all be on our toward the Generals yacht and his waiting helipad.

The lead bird swung high over the city and I could see the gunners lean out to get a better look at the city and find any potential targets. It was only a few seconds until I could hear the helicopter exchanging fire with the fighters below. The second helicopter came in low and landed quickly.

My rifle was cold through my gloves. Gripping tightly I toggled my thumb on the selector switch. First from safe to semi-automatic, them to fully automatic. Signalling for Preston, Liz, and Macey to go I leaned around the house.

"Covering!"

They were everywhere. As soon as I moved shots were ringing out, whistling and popping past me. Firing back at as many enemies as I could only seemed to make their accuracy get better and better. Dirt was flying at my feet. Bullets ripped holes in the stucco exterior of the house right next to me. Flinching, my weapon now empty I retreated back into cover.

Holding on the houses corner I started reloading. The helicopters port gunner unloaded with his M134 minigun. Firing past us anyone in his sights never made it around the corner. Having successfully loaded Preston, Liz and Macey, the pilot lifted off.

The lead helicopter swung around and was on its approach. This port gunner let out a huge volley of fire before they even landed. Loading a fresh magazine I released the bolt and signaled Bex and Cammie. Working together Jack and I provided as much protection as we could with the little remaining ammunition we had.

"Covering!"

Jack stood and reloaded. Backing away from the house he made his run for the helicopter. When my magazine emptied I pulled back and threw in my last one. Jack firing from the helicopter provided my opening. Pushing off from the house I backed toward the helicopter, rifle ready to return fire. The warlords fighters were using cars and trees as cover. Twitching right I squeeze the trigger as an enemy wielding a Belgian FN FAL jumps out from behind a tree.

POP!

Click.

Malfunction.

Just what I needed. Not having time I drop my left arm from the trigger on my rifle as my right arm lowers the rifle to my side. With a single motion I grip my pistol and draw.

Firing again. Time stretched out further as I near the helicopter.

POP! POP!

Squeezing the trigger again and again, I refuse to give anyone the chance to stop me. My leg touches metal and I take a final step. The slide locks back on my pistol, and we lift off out to sea.

With a few full pistol mags left I load, put the weapon on safe, and holster it back on my leg. With the Generals yacht coming into view I look down at my rifle to check the malfunction. There isn't a round in the chamber.

Failure to Feed.

I drop the magazine and find a bullet hole straight through.

"It's good your vest took the brunt of that."

I looked confused at the door gunner until Bex, who was sat next to me pointed to the hole in the fabric covering my vest.

The General was waiting on deck as each chopper dropped off those on board. Everyone headed inside. Jack and I were the last to disembark. The General greeted both of us offering his praise and his utmost gratitude. Grabbing Jack around the shoulder he walked inside. I heard something about heading back to Italy and something about a particular Baroness. I stood on the Helipad watching the inky black sky swallow the helicopters.

The door opened behind me and wordlessly Zack joined me. After a few minutes we shook hands.

"Nice work." He turned to go back inside and stopped to hold the door open for me.

Inside the General was waiting. Everyone else seemingly gone to their own business.

"This group is pretty special. As you no doubt have noticed. They are from different government branches yet they work as a team. Since most agencies barely even acknowledge each others existence this is a very unique situation. They have a great deal of autonomy and strictly work special cases. Even through all this, even knowing their skill level they still have parents that worry about them. Powerful parents. We do what we can to help them and feel you and Jack are the next 2 puzzle pieces. I know they are slow to open up, but we will help with that as best we can. You are effective in the field with them, and even Zack seems to get along with you. I want both you and Jack to take as much time as you need."

With that the General headed down stairs. I stripped my armor off and got the first good look at where I was shot. If the plate didn't stop the round I would be missing a good chunk of a lung. Even with a heavy ballistic plate it still felt like several ribs were bruised, some might have even been broken.

"That must have been a pretty good hit." Zack eyed the hole left in the broken magazine and the torn plate carrier.

Thinking back there wasn't any jarring stand out moment. It didn't hurt until I was made aware on the flight back. Only then did the pain set in.

"I always thought I would remember being shot."

Zack smiled.


End file.
